The Saltwater Prince
by MercuryBatman
Summary: Ino is a thief. One has to be when your family is impoverished, fatherless, with too much to lose. Shikamaru's case is barely different, now that he's the man of the household of 23. His thieving requires more. Stealing Ino's affection is all he needs.
1. Catching the Fever

Salt Water Prince

Part one: Catching the Fever

_Drinking too much saltwater will make you sick._

Chapter One: Failure.

Ino knew what she was to do was strictly forbidden, punishable by death if Fugaku Uchiha wished. If he was in a particularly brooding mood, it would be worse perhaps death of her whole family. Ino couldn't have that, but at the same time she couldn't, wouldn't afford not to do what she was ready to do.

Koi fish is all the rage in Konoha and the prices people will pay just for half goes beyond saying. Just one koi fish could keep her impoverished family afloat for the next few weeks if not days. The only accessible source Ino could have without traveling seven days to the Water Village was the Uchiha pond.

Uchiha Manor was a fortress really. At least to eighteen year old Ino Yamanaka, who stood proudly at five feet six. A bastion much too large for her to overtake alone. That is why she loved Shikamaru Nara who kneeled at her side, calculating the perfect route to take from the shadow of the trees high above the ground. Ino took the less deadly shadow of the bushes and brushed aside the branches in order for her to decipher Shikamaru's okay to invade.

If Fugaku's men noticed her, they didn't show it at all. In fact silence with the exception of crickets surrounded them like a blanket, almost too safe for comfort. Ino's eyebrows furrowed in worry momentarily before she shook her head out of it—if her family was to survive, if _Shikamaru's _family was to survive thieving a single koi fish would be well worth it.

It didn't help the pond was _inside_ of Fugaku Uchiha's house himself. If only Ino had been close with one of his sons, then perhaps…

No. Never. The egotistical duo would never sink to her level; Ino was sure Sasuke hadn't even so much as spared her a glance, not even during the Academy. Ino hissed though she knew it wasn't his fault that she was less than dirt, she knew that he had no clue how it felt to love him so.

It was often that she stole for the sake of family. It was so regular that it felt natural, a routine of snatching merchandise to sell for food (never resorting to begging), and then in the cool of the night after the hype has passed praying for forgiveness. It didn't hurt her the way it hurt her mother, who was so ashamed of herself for having such a poor physique that all she could do was stay in the house and accept stolen money. It wounded her so deeply that she was reclining in health even further, late at night she would have non-stop chills and during the day be stricken with fevers so fierce Ino would have to sacrifice stealing for an entire day just to keep her safe from death's grasp.

When Ino caught glimpse of Shikamaru's sign she disappeared from the bushes soundlessly and went next to him.

Ino felt the night's air of excitement crawled against the pads of her fingers that laid upon the silver rail in anticipation. The Uchihas weren't just wealthy from being head of Control and Order, but from the many trains they owned. Ino smirked against the intensity that pressed against her body; the air lifted her hair as if accepting her challenge. The excite that she felt before a steal wasn't matched with Shikamaru who solemnly looked down at the Uchiha manor with traces of not only envy, but shame. Something Ino had forsaken long ago, the feeling of remorse for taking what dutifully belongs to another; she'd kill anyone who stole from her, yet in the sake of her family stole just the same.

Usually Ino would be more thrilled at this, or even enticed to jump sooner than expected, but tonight was different. Ino felt a flood of heat dose her body. She was drowning in the extreme warmth. Her adrenaline perfectly ready for anything she was to put my body through. Fear was a joke to her.

Yet, she couldn't move as she saw the train approaching, her one chance to enter unnoticed and unheard from the loud chugging of the train.

Ino had been waiting for the jump for months; it was years since her last jump. The last time she snuck into the Uchiha household was when she went through her Uchiha Itachi phase and returned a kunai he used during training back to him. He had noticed her immediately since she was inexperienced, yet accepted it just the same.

Ino grip the rails now, her excitement nearly getting the best of her when she saw the upcoming train's light start to flash in warning.

As if she needed it.

"Pay attention Ino," Shikamaru hissed into her ear. Ino lean forward and heard Shikamaru curse, she was blocking his view. Ino's marigold wheat colored hair fell in front of her face almost playfully; at least the wind is in a good mood with her. Shikamaru surely wasn't.

"Wait, will you? Why did I get stuck patrolling with you?" Shikamaru complained. Ino ignore him; the roar of the nearing train slammed itself into her ears. They had a triangle of thieves within Konoha, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. All of them fatherless, poor, and desperate to stay alive even if it killed them; well at least Ino and Naruto were desperate. Shikamaru always claimed he didn't care, as long as his mother didn't die on him. She had been sick even longer than Inasu Yamanaka, Ino's mother, ever since Shikamaru's father went on a mission and never returned. Shikamaru gave up hope on him long ago, but never his mother, every once and awhile she'd feel doubt, but never totally quit on him. Not the way Shikamaru wanted her to.

"Like Naruto would be better," Ino muttered, but Shikamaru couldn't have possibly heard it.

"Train," Ino said, getting into position.

"I see it." Shikamaru said.

"_Train_," Ino emphasize, gripping his sleeve.

"_I see it_." Shikamaru said staring down at the passing train, the harsh wind snatching his hair out of its loose ponytail and wildly throwing it everywhere.

"We'll miss it, are you jumping or not?" Shikamaru said crossly over the roar of the black train.

Ino cursed under pressure. "You know no single person has ever perfected a jump on their own,"

His black eyes sparkle at her in mockery, not even in the heat of action did he pass a chance to catch her in weakness. Still it was short lived, Shikamaru grabbed Ino's collar and threw her downwards with only a wave of apology when Ino hit the train.

A little too hard.

Ino shouted in pain, her knee was crushed. Ino tumbled over, and nearly fell of the train if she hadn't grabbed the side rail with a hand of three broken fingers. She pushed through the pain, nearly sobbing if she wasn't choking on her hair that fell in her face. The pain was excruciating enough just by holding on, but she was tossed between being crushed against the train or slammed against the wall.

_Ino, do you think mom is going to die?_

Ryo. Ino had heard her younger brother's voice. It was years ago when he had asked her that question, when her mother was slipping in and out of consciousness during a fever. Ino's hand had hurt from how hard she slapped his eight year old face. She didn't even regret it; he wasn't ever to speak like that.

_Ino, are _**you**_ going to die?_

Ino tried not to think that way, but her subconscious slipped it into her mind, just like her fingers were slipping. Cuts slashed through her clothing, through her ninja clothing that she had just recently bought for this very event. She had actually bought it, with money, well worked for. Now it was ruined.

_I'm going to kill somebody!_ Ino growled swinging her arm up to better grasp the rail. She missed once, but on her second try she grasped it and struggled to lift herself up before she would be killed by the wall's edge coming up. Ino used up the rest of her quickly fading energy to reach the top of the train again. She sprawled herself over the top of the train, trying to swallow large gulps of air for oxygen. Though it was all around her, by the rate of speed the train was going it was futile, and by her crushed ribcage it was even more useless. Ino couldn't even make out the dark leafed trees from the night sky, but she couldn't. Swirls consumed her sight and though she tried to look for Shikamaru, she knew she wouldn't be able to see him.

All she could do now was sop up blood and conceal wounds from bleeding her out. If that was a success, and it probably wouldn't be from all the areas she was marred, the least she could do was be silent enough not to be caught.

Ino had no idea why she could hear the pond rippling. She deduced it all to insanity, there was no way she could hear something that small from the roar of the train. Blood spilled from her lips, and clogged her throat. Ino struggled to lie on her side and try and throw it up gently without a violent cough that would trigger her already damaged head from hurting more. Then she heard it again, the sound of water moving. Ino must be by the pond.

_What am I doing? I'm a medical student! That's why Shikamaru allowed me to go into the Uchiha Manor while he stayed at bay._

Ino managed a heavy effort smile, and began to heal her head first. It was dizzying just trying to focus her chakra, nevertheless her mind. Ino had passed the pond, she could see Shikamaru though, and he had gone in himself. What a friend, he didn't even think to save his comrade that he had just nearly killed. That deserves higher compensation Ino thought vainly.

As if Shikamaru had heard her, he appeared next to her, a soaked koi fish slapping the abrasion on her left side.

"You…" Ino whispered, but Shikamaru shushed her by covering her mouth. Ino convulsed for a moment, he had taken away her breathing after she exhaled to speak, and she gasped for air louder than her whisper. Shikamaru's eyes darkened in a glare that was easily translated to the last time he would work solely with Ino. Before, he and Choji having to look after her if she needed it, but now that Choji was surprisingly busy with his marriage to a chef from another village that he had fallen in love with too deeply to allow her not to marry him after three years of dating. Even if they were so young, Shikamaru was happy for him, but he knew it was foolish to have to be caged in so early to a woman; Choji's life was over before it begun in Shikamaru's eyes. Ino found it ridiculously romantic, and couldn't stop spouting about it if you even so much as mention Choji or Yora.

Shikamaru lifted Ino who was engaged with healing her head still. Before Shikamaru could disappear with her, Ino heard the sound of weaponry entering flesh. Something all ninja's could decipher without so much as a repetition needed to make sure. She felt no pain, but she heard Shikamaru grunt deeply, and swear with one eye closed. Ino heard the sound three more times, and she could tell Shikamaru was in deep pain just by his facial features.

Ino knew that once Shikamaru fell to his knees that one of two things would happen: one of them had to be left behind, or both would be killed. Ino was obviously too disoriented to perform anything, and Shikamaru had an attacker on his hands. Ino knew how much bigger Shikamaru's family is than hers, after all his distant relatives decided to live with them after his father left for "comfort", but it was much too close for comfort. Whenever Ino visited she always had to stand like Shikamaru during breakfast. Since his distant relatives only brought their children to live them so they could study at the prestigious Konoha Academy, there was no adult to bring in additional revenue and Shikamaru's mother refused her family to pay—because they're family; like they'd ever even pay.

Shikamaru stumbled back as another weapon hit him, and Ino jumped over the train when he fell back. It was a decision made too fast for her mind to consider in the physical aspect. How could they have thought they could succeed in stealing from the best police force in all Konoha and neighboring villages?

Ino felt a mesh of emotions consume her. She'd never forgive herself if Shikamaru died, if she had just jumped at the right time…

"I love you Shikamaru!" Ino yelled without forethought. Shikamaru's eyes widened before he hit the ground the kunais plunged deeper in his back. Ino fell on her already broken arm, and was glad she couldn't feel the would-be blinding pain. Still, she shrieked as she flew to Shikamaru, not caring who was after them. What silenced her was not a kunai to the back or a shuriken to the side, but the fact that Shikamaru's now stone face had a smile on it. Did that mean…

Ino flipped Shikamaru over with one arm; it was easy because of how lifeless he was. Not dead, but unconscious. Ino threw bloody kunais from his back as if she herself wasn't critically injured.

"Ino Yamanaka," a snide, sheering voice crippled into her ears. Ino felt herself twitch as she turned her head.

Kauri Uchiha, the famous aunt of Sasuke Uchiha the one woman who Ino despised of all women. Even more than Sakura. Definitely more than Sakura. Anyone who would insult her mother for being the way she is now, taunt her of her once nearly legendary past, and torture her with icy cold words that stung worse than death when her mother resorted to loaning money from her when Ino is too sick to steal for money (when asked how she retrieves the money the truth is cloaked by the deceptive lie of missions and babysitting).

"What are you doing in Uchiha Manor?" she asked with a façade of sweetness that even Shikamaru caught. He loathed her too, basically for the same reasons, but he knew the deep, dark secret that festered inside her past that was too closely tied with his father for any sort of comfort.

As if she didn't know what was most likely in Shikamaru's hands that refused to stop clutching the precious koi fish, she sauntered over there with her hands behind her back.

_Was she the attacker?_ Ino wondered wildly. How could she betray the family members of ones who were once her friends? Ino's mother saved her life when they were young! She could, and most likely would, use the perfect excuse of not being able to see who exactly they were on account of how they were dressed.

Yes, Kauri Uchiha was the beast in a beautiful woman's body Ino abhorred. "Oh my…" she said with fake deep shock. Ino could have sworn she saw her smirk as if it was the perfect opportunity to truly make them suffer. The masochist. Ino, of course, wasn't sure on account of her vision that was blurring.

"It was a stupid bet," Ino covered quickly, feigning a blush that really stemmed from her face growing red of anger rather than mortification. "I bet Shikamaru…he couldn't steal a koi fish…without getting," Ino began her breaths becoming heavier and harder to achieve.

"Caught?" Kauri finished for her, still torturing her with fake politeness and patience as if she understood they were merely being teenagers. Ino knew it was most likely impossible that the more she was around Kauri the more she fell ill, but it was true, it was as if the woman wore poison for perfume.

Ino tried to nod, but stopped herself when she saw a kunai being slipped out of the nightgown sleeve of Kauri Uchiha. Ino's heart froze immediately, and surprisingly her lungs got what they were lacking—faster air.

"Let me make sure you don't have to worry about paying that bet," she said darkly, a smirk hung up the corner of her rose red lips. Kauri didn't have to raise her hand to stab Ino, the way it was inching toward her neck slowly from the end of her shoulder would be more than enough. Ino tightened her grip on Shikamaru's back, but in a quick flurry of events, Ino wasn't stabbed.

"Don't touch her," a strong, powerful voice interrupted the intense air, and cut through it like it was nothing. Ino looked to the kunai and Shikamaru's hand rested on it in a muscular hold that surprised Ino.

The voice hadn't belonged to Shikamaru though.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Kauri said with an air of nervousness, yet still maintained her unreal sweet voice. Ino wondered bitterly if she stole it from a child.

Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke Uchiha!

Ino shoved Kauri back with her weakened, but not broken hand to get a better look. Shikamaru's arm fell behind her, losing its strength.

It _was _Uchiha Sasuke, adorned in dark clothing that was clean and most likely new, like Ino's once was. It was obvious he had just returned from a mission by the way his hands looked well worked. That would explain his presence.

"Sasuke…" Ino said, but silenced herself when his cold onyx eyes fell upon her for what seemed like the first time. If she wasn't deluded by her fading vision she would be able to say he looked pleased to see her, in reality he looked bothered by her being there. As if she was an annoyance.

It was obvious Sasuke wouldn't ever believe the bet idea, Kauri might in a rare moment of sanity, but Sasuke was too intelligent for that. He knew their situation well; he often tormented Naruto about it.

"Take Shikamaru, and get out," he said tersely, before turning around and walking. "Leave her, Kauri," Sasuke said addressing his own aunt by her first name.

It might have been the blow to the head, or the sound of the train that had long past still rushing in her ears, but Ino felt heat. All over. It was so warm and rich in pleasure that her pain subsided.

_Once you catch the heat, the only thing left is for the fever to find you. It comes with a cost that not even I can pay. Who says the best things in life are free?_

…

When Ino woke, the last thing she expected was the scowl of her mother leering down at her. She felt her forehead dabbed by something moist and cold. What made her feel more terrible than any cut that stung, any burn that marred her back, but that her mother was standing up on her feet in the dark of the morning fixing what Ino deserved to feel. The look of sadness was so deeply embedded in her features, it gave her wrinkles, not even the sometimes pretty ones that meant mature age, but concerned ones.

The look of blaming herself ran across Ino's mother's face. Ino sat up at that, she could take her mother being disappointed but not at herself for what Ino did.

"Sit back down," her mother smoothly whispered her voice like lily pedals. It was kind and not accusing Ino of anything.

"You shouldn't be up mother, especially on your legs. You know how've they've been acting up, and I doubt the customers would be kind to your sitting down while they frustrating race back and forth as you point out and describe flowers to them from afar. I know you stand when they get impatient and have you walk over and go over the best flowers for them," Ino ranted, finally getting her own pent up frustration out. It was softly said, but with a lace of anger within it.

"Don't worry about me; I'm just glad you woke up. I was afraid…" her mother wouldn't even say. Ino didn't want her to; she looked away and caught sight of Shikamaru who was being healed by Sakura. This meant…

"You walked to Haruno's home?" Ino questioned, though it was practically obvious.

"Ryo went with me; I was so worried about you not returning that I went to check with Sakura. That maybe you were with her, Sakura was so concerned and just worried about your well being that she insisted she help me look for you," her mother said as if she it was hard to say the words.

"When I saw you passed out with Shikamaru just outside the Uchiha Manor I couldn't breathe. It scared Ryo into fainting. Sakura was the one brave enough to go check. She worked right away until you were well enough to be carried. It took us hours just to bring you home. You had so many cuts and intricate blood complications from loss of blood to abrasions so scary looking I couldn't even look."

Ino couldn't look her mother in the eyes, she knew they'd be teary, hers were too. Instead she looked at Sakura who wouldn't look at her, Ino couldn't tell if she was angry that her mother had to go through this, or that Ino was stupid enough to put herself through this. She focused solely on Shikamaru.

"I only worked on vitals and your back since you won't be able to reach. You're doing the rest. I need to concentrate on Shikamaru," Sakura said not even looking at Ino still. Ino went to work on her own wounds and there was silence.

"What were you thinking?" Sakura sputtered suddenly. Even surprising Ino, but her mother didn't even flinch.

"You two could have been killed…" Sakura choked, a sob stumbling out of her. It was the start of an avalanche of sobs that followed. "Ino Yamanaka….you….are the dumbest….I can't speak right now…" she said shaking as she tried to heal Shikamaru the light from the chakra fading every time another sob came.

Ino felt terrible once again. She was so accustomed to dancing with danger she didn't even think about how it would affect anyone else. How upset her mother must be, how scared Ryo truly was even though he was fifteen, old enough to know tears are for women only. Fainting especially.

Ino would have to teach him that more severely before the real world did. It's not like her father ever could…

Ino's hand that was now unbroken made a fist. It wasn't fair.

"Ino you'll reopen your gash, stop that," her mother ordered. Ino hadn't even noticed that she had slammed her fist into her leg, but now mentioned Ino writhed in pain.

Her howls reached Shikamaru who was as good as healed completely. He had complications with his hand, but he was awake and out of pain. For that Ino was glad.

"Don't even tell me how we survived," Shikamaru said with laziness engrossed in his tone. Without speaking, he reached out for a cigarette and excused himself out of the room.

Shikamaru leaned against Ino's bedroom balcony and lit his cigarette; his nerves were chewed to pieces. It felt like it had little to nothing to do with the ordeal they just experienced. The fact Ino had told him she loved him had not only surprised him, but would most likely keep him up for days wondering if she meant as a friend, a brother, or more…

It would be a favor and a burden. A burden because he would probably uselessly wonder until he just decided not to care or ask Ino and possibly be rejected. He was handsome, but Ino disliked his attitude more than half of the time and it wasn't like he was changing for her anytime soon, though eventually he would have to.

It would be a favor because it might complete his feelings for her and he wouldn't have to worry about who he'll get married to, and since he was already accustomed to Ino, it would be relatively easy. Not to mention he knew her menstrual mood swings like clockwork, something he preferred Ino didn't know.

Shikamaru lazily relied on the idea of one day getting in the mood to ask her, but today wasn't the day, Ino had more than enough to think about, and so did he. If this got back to the Hokage about what went down he might lose his title. It would be trifle reason, but it could be enough.

"You're more trouble than your worth," he said to the invisible koi fish in front of him, crushing his cigarette in his hands.

"Oh, I am?" Ino said from behind him. "And here I was ready to comfort you! May I remind you that-"

Shikamaru knew exactly how to shut her mouth before it even began he turned around and grinned. Ino stopped her words, and thought briefly whether to pursue her rant or his grin. She obviously chose neither due to exhaust because she went over to him and gave him what looked to be a hug, but she dipped her fingers in his pocket, and took out his last cigarette.

Ino's lips brushed his lips when she said, "I hope you weren't planning on continuing to smoke near my room."

Shikamaru froze in place. Not because he feared Ino, but pleasure escaped from nowhere and locked him without effort. "I hope you weren't planning on throwing it away. Cigarettes are expensive these days,"

Ino's eyes widened at his smirk. He was shirtless, and she knew how much bigger, muscular he had gotten over his Jounin training, but it felt impossible not to touch when he was this close.

"And if I did?" Ino asked danger, staring it in its auburn-black eyes with raw audacity. Shikamaru placed his hands on her hips and leaned against her. It was domineeringly masculine, but it was a rush to Ino nonetheless and increased her ego by tenfold just to match him. She slipped the cigarette in her skirt

"I'd have to steal it back," Shikamaru smirked, his thumb brushing the cigarette and her pelvis.

"Excuse me for ruining the moment," Sakura said with a smirk, but soppy red eyes still. Ino slowly tore her eyes from Shikamaru to Sakura; the least she could do was give the girl who saved her life her attention even if she was her rival. "But I have strict orders from the woman of this household, to order you two to bed, any defiance?" Sakura asked slamming her fists into each other, daring them to reject. Immediately the two tore away.

"I was tired anyway," Ino said with a throw of her hands as if she didn't care about Sakura telling her to sleep, it was of her own accord to. But as she passed Sakura a chill sprinted down her spine.

Shikamaru moved after her, and Ino felt like stopping just so he could press his own body against hers, but when she envisioned Sasuke, and she did at the moment, she raced forward.

"I do need some sleep," Ino said. She had actually believed Sasuke was there.

_Consider this fever caught._

REVIEW If you want me to continue. Every Sunday I'll update if I feel it's worth it. Much love,

::SW::


	2. Delusions

Saltwater Prince

A/N: F.Y.I. The first chapter's little piece correlates to this chapter.

_Swallowing too much saltwater will delude you._

Chapter Two: Delusions

_First things first, know your surroundings._ Ino had no idea where she was.

_ Fine! Second things first, try and decipher voices. _The voices were many and all male, at least that's something…right?

"Who sent you?" the voice was demanding and harsh, yet slightly familiar. Where was Ino's warm bed, where was _any _warmth? More shamelessly, where was her mother? Ino was in some sort of holding area, with an interrogation table between her and a mesh of people moving around importantly, slipping papers to and fro as if they were in a whirlwind of duties that all had to be accomplished simultaneously. It almost distracted Ino from the shadowy figure speaking to her.

_Ugh. Third things first, tell the truth, unless you have to lie. _"No one," Ino said truthfully, poverty sent her into the Uchiha Manor, if that's what they were even referring to, Ino wouldn't spill unless she had to. By the flash of silver that caught her eye, it was a weapon, and she would have to spill sooner rather than later, if at all.

"What were you looking for?" the voice, now more definitely male sounding to Ino's ears that slowly eased in more recognizable sounds. Ino knew better than to think this a dream of some sort, when Shikamaru was nearly sliced in to pieces from holding his tongue for as long as he did, Ino knew fear like the one she felt couldn't be conjured from the fabrics of a dream. The pain she felt when a cold blade sliced against her arm when she also refused to speak and was knocked out cold from the first interrogator. This was interrogator number three and by far the calmest in approach, even if his voice was the gruffest.

Ino's mind was frighteningly blank. Why had she been there? Spying? No, that didn't make any sense; the ANBU Black Ops did that. She wished she had been there for Sasuke, Lord knows he treaded thick waters inside her dreams all night, all of the anguish of the night faded when Sasuke entered her dreams.

"Sasuke…" Ino lovingly whispered. She had to swallow a sigh of adoration.

Ino had obviously said the wrong thing by the quick rise of Shikamaru's head. Not only that the entire police force members inside the room that had once been too busy to even cut her a single glance, froze in place. Silence roamed the room.

"He's our friend; we wanted to see him is all. Shikamaru was chasing me because I ran ahead and he was worried the police force might think we're intruding. Weird how he was right." Ino recovered quickly, nerves eating her when usually situations like these called for the utmost strength.

"Loving tale, funny how you told it differently when I caught you," Kauri suddenly appeared. Ino felt the sickness that came with each encounter with Kauri.

_What did I tell her last night? _Ino's mind began to cave on her, and sweat began to bead. Ino wished she had stated what Ino had said last night.

"I was disoriented, I fell on a train, not to mention grieving because I thought Shikamaru was dead," Ino defended well enough.

"Let them go," The voice said, easily drinking Ino's words. She was safe. For now at least.

"Ibiki-san, Fugaku-san said to—"one man said in protest but his objection died down quickly. Ino tried to remember the name Ibiki, but the more she tried, the tougher her brain resisted any form of thought.

Ino had only realized she had been tied with her hands behind her back when she was released. She stood up, noble as a queen, and walked past Shikamaru who had a lot of explaining and paying to do, but when she hit the hallway she had a different feeling.

The motion of walking was suddenly very foreign, Ino felt heat swarm her and her sight begin to slip again. Ino's hand clamped against the cool wall next to her that was next to the medical room Sakura managed to find an internship with. Mainly because of Sasuke only being a floor above, but also because Uchihas spare no expense for health, and having a healer inside their headquarters made sense.

Ino struggled to stay up right, her knees threatening to cave in if she dared to take another step. Ino's hand made a fist, she heard footsteps approaching behind her, and the last thing she needed was for a wooden door to knock her over. Ino took a step further, having the audacity to go against her weakened body. It wasn't like she could crouch over and heal her knees.

"You got lucky, _this time_," Shikamaru stressed. Ino tried to keep her anger at bay.

"Aren't you the one who shoved me onto a moving train?" Ino heatedly whispered, swiftly turning around to puncture his chest with her finger.

Shikamaru's face distorted into complete confusion, "What are you talking about Ino? What train?"

Ino looked behind him, and found the room was empty. _Why is he denying all this?_

"Shikamaru, you pushed me onto a train last night in the Uchiha Manor," Ino said, but as she spoke she realized her words made no sense. Shikamaru would die protecting her, what use was it for him to push her into harm's way?

"Ino you practically begged me to allow you to go alone last night. What happened in there?" Shikamaru whispered, taking hold of her shoulders and moving her against the wall to focus her. Ino blinked at Shikamaru, staring into his serious, marble brown orbs.

"Shikamaru…"

"I see the Yamanaka Clan has never ceased in getting weaker," a cutting, arrogant voice said from behind Ino. Ino's teeth clenched in reflex to Kauri Uchiha's voice, it took all the power within her to keep her fists busy hitting the wall. Ino didn't even spare her a look; she knew their conversation was speeding to disaster from her first words.

"Lady Kauri," Shikamaru bowed formally. Ino cut a look to her oppressor, and tried not to pounce her. Kauri yawned, actually _yawned_ in response! Ino's eyes darkened, her bloodlust that only came in the heat of fight was seeping in quicker than she could try and contain it.

"You were foolish enough to fall for the Uchiha jutsu weren't you? I could tell from the minute you were spouting Shikamaru's name over and over again, one would think that you two were in the midst of an illicit romance…Except there was no Shikamaru. So tell me, what were you doing there Ino?" Kauri asked deducing things faster than Ino herself could comprehend.

_A mind jutsu….wasn't the Yamanaka's masters of mind jutsus?_

Silence punished the air between them; Ino's mind was evaporating underneath the pressure. Shikamaru broke in that Ino had gotten drunk last night and wandered off without him, also spouting Sasuke's name and wanting to see him. The only reason why that made sense was because Ino smelled of alcohol from work at the hospital; she had dealt with a severe alcoholic who threw a glass of wine at her. It also helped that she was incredibly at a complete loss of words and thoughts.

It barely satisfied Kauri's askance, but she didn't press it any further, in fact a coy look sauntered upon her face. A look Ino deeply wanted to pleasure of wiping off. "It seems I need a closer eye on you."

Ino wanted to storm out of the room, because she knew if she went off on the noble's daughter, Kauri Uchiha that things would turn for the deadly. Not only for her, but her family too.

Her family!

Ino didn't wait for Kauri's permission to leave, nor did she even wait for Shikamaru. Knowing the Uchiha's they probably had her entire family in holding. If they so much as hurt her mother…

Ino knew she was being ridiculous, but the feelings she felt so strongly had to come from somewhere, even if it was the jutsu.

Ino halted her panic. She was a ninja for goodness sakes! Why was she roaming around like a drunk, confused person?

"I might have found you to be tolerable, but using my noble name to cover for your own lack of morals, simply sickens me," a voice said from behind her.

Ino felt all her drunkenness and flurry of confusion evade her, leaving her cold and bare to Sasuke's voice. Ino tried to swallow the shame that built up inside her. If she wasn't caught before, now she was.

"Sasuke," Ino said politely, bowing with respect towards him.

A seeping fog covered Ino's vision, and she had to cover her eyes with her forearm. "What the…"

"Just kidding!" A familiar, annoying voice gleefully exclaimed. Ino gasped in shock, only to sigh in relief a moment later. A toned, tan Naruto back from a mission in Suna a day early grinned at her. He wore a sand colored hood that covered him from his spiky blonde hair, to his bare upper body, to the calves of his legs. He wore black shorts, and wore no shoes. Ino could only stare in the midst of shock at how much more older he looked; even his blistered, bruised feet were larger and as always, dirty. "Fooled you didn't I Ino-chan?" he winked, teasing with his more established, seventeen year old voice.

Ino would have been enraged, but seeing him now, so friendly, so _alive_ only tears could come.

"Not you too!" Naruto whined, stepping towards her to silence her sobs with an embrace. "Hinata did the same thing, why do women always have to be so emotional?" he asked softly, but Ino could tell he was only moments away from having a tear or two slip.

"I wonder, is it because I spent most of life thieving with you, relying on you, being relied on by you? All those adventures we went on with Shikamaru on our days off just to keep our lives afloat together. Sharing the money, fighting over sharing even numbered heist money, all of those memories…" The words were unraveling with the memories attached to them, Ino could barely keep her feelings together.

"Ino, I was only gone for two months, was Shikamaru that bad?" Naruto joked, flashing a look over to Shikamaru who recognized Naruto's boisterous, loud voice without fail and came sprinting down the halls. When they made eye contact, it was long enough to silently trade greetings, wordlessly. Shikamaru shoved his fist into his pockets and moved over with slow steps.

Ino watched his mouth open, and was waiting for Shikamaru to unravel the events of last night. How Ino shamefully failed, lied, and could barely keep her own in the Uchiha Manor. However the words out of his mouth weren't condemning at all.

"Why does it have to be about me that she's all emotional now?" he asked with his usual lazy drawl. Ino finally understood. When Naruto was gone, Shikamaru was the leader, he took care of her and made sure she was protected, but when Naruto was here, he felt like Ino needed no protection. Naruto's best quality was protecting his friends. Ino smiled gently to Shikamaru, which was more of a thank you than because she finally understood.

"It must have been you, sir Negative!" Naruto joked, Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It's most likely because she realizes now that her days without irritation are over," Shikamaru said, a little bit less tense and less bothered, than he was looking all throughout the morning.

Ino liked it when Shikamaru himself…but why did it feel as if he were slipping away? As if he no longer understood what it meant to be himself? Ino had long ago realized that Shikamaru might never be the same, after he was forced to assume the role of the man of the household too young. Ino could see his eyes beginning to look duller over time, but now certain emptiness was within.

Ino could no longer pretend it wasn't her fault, that even with the return of Naruto, Shikamaru won't have to worry for her the way he worries for his own family that can barely stay alive. The truth was, she became a burden to him….

"It's nice seeing you Naruto, I have to see Lady Tsunade now," Shikamaru said, he had been falling behind on missions as of late due to the fact that he had to wait for Naruto to look after Ino no matter how "independent" she was. The entire even proved it last night.

Ino could only hope that one day, she might be able to lift his burden without trading it onto her own.

A/N: Review! Review! Review! Next chapter I will try to incorporate both the private lives of Ino and Shikamaru


End file.
